


the entirety of the bean series.

by ii_LunarMoon



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_LunarMoon/pseuds/ii_LunarMoon
Relationships: :) - Relationship





	the entirety of the bean series.

"A raid on one of the BL/Ind-controlled warehouses?" Neon repeated, "sounds shiny. Aren't those heavily watched, though?"

The Outliers were in Dr. Death Defying's shack. They were gathered around a small table, mapping out a new mission.

Rose was lounging in a chair, head down on the table but still fully listening to the conversation. The idea of a raid was new to her; so far, she'd only shot down a few patrols with the rest of the crew. She wasn't sure if she was excited or terrified. Honestly, at this point she wouldn't be surprised if it was both.

Dr. D nodded at Neon, leaning back in his wheelchair. "Exactly why you're goin' with Hysteria."

Hysteria? Rose lifted her head. She hadn't actually worked with them before and had only briefly exchanged words with the leader- Discord, was it? Judging by Neon's constant trips to their hideout and Riot's strong approval of the crew, they seemed to be great allies to have. Even now, just the mention of the group's name caused the corner of Cyanide's mouth to lift up and Blue to cheer loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'll even be goin' with you," Dr. D added, "it's in Zone 7, which none of you know very well. Hence, the reason why I'm coming."

Blue's hands were still in the air. "It's resources could feed dozens!!! This is a real shiny catch, D!"

Dr. D held up a finger. "There's one thing you need to sort out, though. I need one of you to stay behind. You won't be alone; a member of Hysteria is also staying behind to help."

Azure raised an eyebrow from the couch. "To help with what?"

"That." The crew followed Dr. D's gaze to reveal a small little girl sitting on the floor in the corner. She was so small Rose hadn't even noticed her.

"S-She's only like, a year old! D, where the hell did you-" Cherry gasped dramatically. "D, is she yours???"

"Heavens, no," Dr. D chuckled, a twinkle in his eye barely visible through his dark shades, "Cherri found 'er on th' porch."

Cyanide curiously approached the child, his hand out cautiously as if he were walking up to an animal. The girl continued gnawing on what looked like a...stick? and ignored him completely. When he got too close, however, she hissed and squirmed away. The stick remained in her mouth the whole time.

Rose frowned and leaned her head to better easily view the girl. She had long, uncontrollable brown hair that almost reached the floor and wide olive eyes. Her inquisitive eyes glanced up and locked eyes with Rose for just a moment. Before Rose could do anything, the toddler waddled up to her, past a somewhat disappointed Cyanide, and held out her stick.

It was most definitely not a stick.

"Is that a switchblade???" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes at the little girl, "Witch, someone take it away from her." It was a closed blade, thankfully, but still terrifying.

"You're the closest. She waddled up to you," Riot reasoned, "and I don't like babies." She made a face.

Rose sighed and held out her hand. The girl babbled at her and then dropped the saliva-coated switchblade onto Rose's hands. Gross.

"She seems to like you," Dr. D observed, "maybe you could stay behind?"

Stay behind? For the child? Absurd. Maybe the Doctor really was going senile. Rose considered wiping the child's saliva onto Dr. D, but thought better of it. 

"Me?" Rose repeated, swallowing down the crude reply that threatened to spill out of her mouth, "all she did was make some weird baby noises at me and then dropped her...knife...into my hand." Speaking of, she didn't even know what to do with it. She placed it on the table and slowly wiped her hand on a napkin.

"Well," Dr. D started, "when we first found her...she might've thrown an active grenade at us. Pony was able to kick it away with their roller skates. It did quite the number on a nearby cactus." 

Azure snorted. "Sounds like she's a real dust angel."

Dr. D nodded in agreement. "A killjoy in th' makin'. She wouldn't let anyone get near her without hissing or biting. Pony thought she was a 'totally rad spitfire' and begged us to keep 'er. When she walked up t' you...that's th' first time she willingly approached someone. That's why I think you'd be great for the job, Shotgun Rose."

"Lovely," Rose muttered, "you want me to stay behind with the grenade-loving, knife-wielding, one year old baby while the rest of you go on a raid. Exactly what I wanted." She could already tell the day was going to be amazing. Her eyes darted around to meet the rest of the crew's gazes, silently asking for someone to back her up. Nobody offered. Cherry gave her a sympathetic look, which did not help at all.

Dr. D nodded, either not noticing or ignoring the sarcasm in her voice. "Precisely. Make sure she doesn't mess anythin' up, get lost, or get hurt. We need her in good condition if we're goin' to find a crew to adopt her later."

Rose suppressed a groan. If it were anyone but the Doctor speaking, she'd be rolling her eyes as well.

Cyanide gave her a light pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Doctor Death Defying cleared his throat. "Oh, and you're already somewhat familiar with the Hysteria member who will help you out with the girl. His name's Sugar Honey Iced Tea."

Cyanide's grip on her shoulder tightened. "On second hand, be careful."

Fun. She had the Zones's flirtiest playboy and a literal baby to watch over. By herself.

"I didn't freakin' sign up for this..."

-§-

"She can eat Powerpup," said Cherri, who Rose preferred a great deal more than Pony or the Doctor, most likely due to his calm demeanor and ability to actually explain things to her, "you might need to help her out a bit, though. She likes the outdoors a bit too much; she kept trying to crawl out the window when I wasn't looking. So uh, be careful of that. She's also um, a bit rowdy, but I think you got that memo already. Obviously make sure she doesn't get hurt; no crew will take in a disabled or sick child."

Rose nodded, feeling like a babysitter receiving instructions from a parent as Cherri continued to talk. She had experience with little kids before via her sister, but it wasn't the same; in Battery City, Draculoids took infants away to be "taken care of" (she knew now it was to implement tracking chips in them and to monitor the effects of new drugs in the infants). They gave the children back to their parents at the age of five, so she never had to deal with teaching them how to walk or talk. The little girl she was assigned to take care of couldn't be older than a year old.

Speaking of the child, Rose shifted her gaze from Cherri to the girl in the corner. She was babbling at the radio, which was playing Mad Gear. Probably not good for a child to hear, but Rose didn't bother to turn it off. It's not like Bean could understand it.

Bean. That was her name. She cringed internally at it (Though she'd heard worse Killjoy names before. Like Sugar Honey Iced Tea, for instance. Why did he think that was a good idea?).

_"Bean?" She questioned, "that's a horrible name."_

_Cherri chuckled awkwardly, fiddling with the dog tag around his neck. "I didn't give it to her. Pony did. The little thing was obsessed with this empty can of beans in D's shack. She thinks it's a hat. Pony thought it was hilarious, and we didn't have anything else to call her, so..."_

Cherri's voice snapped her out of her memories. "Sugar should be here any moment. I have to go deliver supplies for Tommy, so as soon as he gets here, you're on your own. Is that alright?" He questioned, shuffling his boots.

Rose nodded. "It's fine. Thank you."

He left Rose to stare out the window and wait for the familiar roar of a motorbike and a man with bright red hair.

-$-

She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey. Shotgun Rose, was it?" Sugar waved, hopping off his brightly painted motorbike, "I'm Sugar Honey Iced Tea, but you can jus' call me Sugar."

Rose nodded curtly, opening the door to let him in. "Bean's in the next room. She's pretty captured by the radio right now."

"Bean?" Sugar raised an eyebrow.

"That's what they named her. 'They' as in Show Pony."

"Hm. Explains a lot."

They walked inside and Rose walked him through how to feed her, what Bean was like, how to keep away the grenades, etc. He seemed weirdly knowledgeable about everything. Rose figured Cherri gave Sugar more detailed information than her since Cherri was in a rush to go when he was talking with her. 

"Never woulda guessed I'd be a babysitter again. I thought it'd be over once my sister hit age ten," Rose snorted as he shook the sand and dust from his hair. She noted in the back of her mind that he had no helmet on. He grunted something along the lines of 'same here', but she wasn't quite listening. She was more focused on Bean raising her voice at the radio in the other room.

Sugar seemed to notice it, too. "Is she...yelling at the radio?" He questioned.

Rose shrugged. "I mean, I'd personally be offended if one of Mad Gear's screamo songs was playing, too."

"What?! Those kind of songs are the bomb. Now I'm offended."

Rose brushed him off. "Whatever. I'm going to go check on her. You radio Discord and let him know you're here. I got this in the bag."

-$-

I do not, in fact, have this in the bag, Rose thought to herself as she wrestled Bean away from the radio. The gremlin was trying to bite it to pieces. Why were one year olds more annoying than five year olds? Her sister was never this rowdy. It must be because one year olds didn't know the meaning of 'no' yet.

"No, don't do that," she sighed, knowing full well that Bean wouldn't listen, "Riot will have my head if you bite her radio."

Bean hissed and started biting her. 

"Oh, come now," Rose groaned, "you're not supposed to eat other people, honey. It's bad for the intestines." She yanked her hand away from Bean, who then started squirming and kicking in her hold.

How about this, then? Rose began to babble at Bean, something she used to do at her sister all the time. Usually her sister would stop squirming and giggle at the weird noises.

Clearly Bean was different. She started kicking harder and having a tantrum. How fun. 

She tried everything, from makeshift toys, new radio stations, and googly eyes to get Bean to calm down. Nothing worked. What the hell was wrong? The radio was off. Why was she still crying?

"If this carries on, I'm going to end up having a broken rib," Rose told Bean, who ignored her and continued screeching and kicking like the anti-christ was in front of her. 

She sighed again and opened the door to the main part of the warehouse, walking towards Sugar, who had the transmitter against his ear. "Sugar, sorry to interrupt, but she's screaming and I don't know how to stop it. She kept trying to bite the radio, so I turned it off, but she continued to cry."

Sugar raised an eyebrow. "Gimme a second, Disc." He put down the transmitter.

Bean stopped screaming for approximately half a second before resuming her siren-like wailing. Sugar winced. "That's a loud baby."

"Nice observational skills. Do you know how to help, at all?" Rose asked. She wouldn't normally say that out loud, but she had an angry, violent baby in her arms and her mood was not exactly pleasant.

Sugar was wise enough not to sass her back. "Hand her to me?" He suggested, and Rose was more than happy to.

Bean was still crying, except now she was also trying to bite Sugar's piercings off. The red-head stared at her for a moment without saying anything, which confused both Rose and Bean.

"Oh," Sugar chuckled, "she's just hungry. S'that why you're tryin' t' bite of my piercings, kiddo?" He opened a can of Powerpup, bouncing Bean on his hip, and turned towards Rose. "Spoon."

She stared blankly. "What."

"'M not goin' t' feed her Powerpup with my hands, Rosie."

Oh. Right. She grabbed a spoon from the counter and handed it to him, ignoring the nickname Sugar had just given her.

"Look at me, kiddo. Open up." Bean happily bit down on the spoon and munched on the Powerpup. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Rose just stared. "How'd you know she was hungry?"

"You said she was bitin' the radio, n' I could jus' tell from her eyes."

Sugar, good with kids AND good at reading people? Who knew? Rose filed that information away for later. "Guess it was good that you were assigned to help me, then."

Sugar frowned, as if that were a bad thing. "...I guess so."

The transmitter crackled to life. "Sugar? You okay now?" Rose identified the speaker as Discord, based on how quiet and controlled his voice was.

"Yeah. Rose, could you-?" Rose nodded, taking Bean back from Sugar before he even finished speaking.

The usually rowdy thing was now quietly playing with Rose's hair. Quickly she fell asleep in Rose's arms.

"Why can't you be this cute all the time?" Rose whispered to herself, heading to Cyanide's mattress. He probably wouldn't care if Bean slept there for a bit, would he?

She placed Bean on the mattress and wrapped her jacket around the child, seeing as there were no blankets around. She slipped out of the room, keeping the door open. Rose headed towards Sugar, who had his back to her and the transmitter against his ear again.

"-How are you coping? Doing okay?" "I'm...it's fine. Doesn't matter. You should focus, Disc, 'm fine."

Sugar sounded awfully tired for just babysitting a kid, Rose noted. She almost laughed at how Discord described taking care of Bean as 'coping'. It wasn't that bad, was it? It's not like Sugar was the one wrestling Bean away from Riot's prized radio.

Sugar seemed to have sensed Rose and swiftly turned around, and whoa. She wasn't ready for how...tired he looked.

Was tired the right word? He looked tired, but there was something else there, too. She just didn't know how to describe it.

"Gotta go, Disc. Good luck. Stay alive n' keep runnin'," Sugar said quickly and then hung up. He stared at Rose for an awkward couple of minutes before Rose cleared her throat.

"Bean's sleeping in the other room. She'll be occupied for a bit."

"That's good."

"..."

"..."

Rose coughed nervously. Witch, socializing was hard. "So."

"So."

From what Rose had seen, Sugar was the talkative type, but right now he looked distant. Huh. She wondered if talking would help at all or just make him more...tired.

"...Are you and Discord a thing?" Rose blurted out, just to have something to talk about. She immediately regretted it, but too late now.

Sugar chuckled, but it sounded forced. "Take a guess, Rosie." Well, he was using nicknames. That was something.

"I asked you for a reason."

"Well, if I told you no, what would you say?" It was a genuine question.

Rose snorted. "...I'd tell you that all of the Zones thinks otherwise."

"And if I told you yes?"

She considered this for a moment. "Then I'd say you made it too obvious."

He chuckled, leaning against the table, and Rose rolled her eyes. "You're not going to tell me the actual answer, are you?"

He gestured for her to come closer. "I'll whisper it to you. Ready?" She nodded.

She absolutely was not ready for All Star to blast in her ears. 

"SUGAR!" She shrieked, covering her mouth in case Bean woke up, "what is WRONG with you-!" Sugar was too busy doubling over in laughter to reply.

It was going to be a long day.

It'd been quite awhile since Bean fell asleep, and Sugar and Rose were sitting on the couch, idly listening to NewsAGoGo's station. Nothing much was going on; the biggest event taking place at the moment was their crews's raid, which they already knew the details about.

Sugar kept staring at his transmitter. Rose frowned. "Are you waiting for someone to call back?"

"Of course, I need to get updates on the latest tea from my dollies," Sugar grinned at her.

Well, that was a lie, based off of his tone and eyes. Sugar was good at reading babies, but apparently he wasn't so great at hiding his own emotions. "Really, Sugar. Are you worried or something?"

Sugar shrugged. "Well, I always am. You know how it is. Dunno if they'll come back in one piece, y'know?" He admitted.

"You really love your crew, don't you? Especially Discord."

He smirked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know, weatherboy?"

"Oh, you little-" "I don't know what you expected, Rosie." "Stop calling me that!"

Rose was about to elbow him when Bean started crying from the other room. She started to get up, but Sugar put a hand in front of her, grin fading. "I got it. I know how t' calm 'er down. You stay here."

She nodded, watching him enter the room. He was better with kids than she thought.

A few minutes later, the crying had stopped, but Sugar still wasn't back yet. Rose shrugged to herself- why not go check on him? It's not like she had anything better to do. She hefted herself off the scratchy couch and headed into Cyanide's room. She peeked through the doorway.

Sugar was quietly rocking a sleeping Bean in his arms. His back was to Rose. Bean, still sleeping, kicked at Sugar lightly in her sleep. "You're a rowdy one, aren't you?" Sugar mused quietly, whispering to himself, "my kid was so much easier to handle than you, y' rascal. She slept like an angel, but you, you just have to break my ribs even in unconsciousness, huh?"

Rose inhaled sharply. The hell? His kid? Unfortunately, this action alerted Sugar of her presence. He turned around, sleeping Bean comfortably in his arms. "...Rose?" It was the first time he'd called her by her real name (save from their introductions).

"Hi," she said quickly, acting like she hadn't heard anything, "just got here. She okay?" 

"Yeah," Sugar nodded, and it was dark enough that Rose couldn't see his eyes, "'m jus' puttin' her back t' bed. No worries."

He placed her down and walked towards the coach once more, an uncomfortable silence falling over them yet again.

"...You had a kid?" Rose blurted out again, and then slapped a hand over her mouth. She hated awkward silences, so she tended to blurt out the first thing that came to mind, and...shit. That was the worst possible thing she could've asked. Witch help her. "I'm sorry, I...I just heard a little bit, not much-!"

Sugar looked down, fiddling with a necklace that Rose vaguely remembered to be from Discord. "She wasn't mine, but she sure as hell felt like one."

Rose softened. "...I get it. I had a little sister, too."

"She wasn't my sister, either," Sugar corrected, and now he wasn't facing her anymore. She couldn't read him at all. His tone was flat, too, but there was a small amount of sadness to it. "Found 'er on the edge of the Underground. 'Bout as old as Bean. Cute kid. Her auburn hair was almost as red as mine."

Rose didn't remember Hysteria carrying a child with them, and judging from Sugar's tone and usage of past tense, she definitely hadn't just run away from the crew. So that meant...

"Witch, Sugar, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He didn't respond, so Rose walked around the couch to see his face. It came to her then. The word she couldn't remember from before, back when he was reporting to Discord. He wasn't 'tired' like she'd thought.

He was grieving. That was the word.

Now she understood why Discord had sounded so concerned earlier, dear Destroya. Poor thing- it must've happened recently, too.

"Sugar...?" She questioned after a minute.

"It's fine," Sugar smiled, and Rose was absolutely not prepared for the change in emotion, "whoa, it's almost five already? Damn. Time flew by fast. They should be done with the raid by now. Do we have any more Powerpup left?"

That was an abrupt topic change, but Rose didn't question it. She also didn't question how empty his eyes looked. Not now. "I think so. Check the cabinet in the corner?"

As he headed towards the cabinet, Rose idly wondered how cruel it was for Hysteria to put Sugar in this situation. Ironic, too, putting the only two killjoys with lost kids to watch over Bean. The Witch could be so harsh. It was silent again, but this time Rose clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to put Sugar through anything else.

Briefly she ran the morning's events over in her head. It made sense now. He knew when Bean was hungry, he knew what she could eat and what she couldn't, and he knew how to put her to bed because he had a kid. An adopted one, apparently, but still his kid.

If Rose felt like she was going to vomit from just the sickening thought of BL/Ind taking away yet another child, she wondered how Sugar felt. Quickly she glanced over at the Hysteria member to see him leaning over an unopened can of Powerpup. His eyes were blank once more. Was he lost in his memories again?

Before she could say anything, Bean crawled into view. Not now, she pleaded in her head, seeing you isn't going to be a good thing for him right now. Of course, Bean wasn't a mind reader and continued crawling. She patted Sugar's foot and started babbling, something in her hands.

"Hey, Bean." Sugar's voice, softer than usual. "You got something for me?"

Bean pulled what could only be described as a shit-eating grin and opened her fist to reveal a very sharp pocket knife. Cyanide's, to be exact- Rose could tell due to his signature colors painted on the sheath. 

"Again? Witch, she's like a magnet," Rose muttered, darting forward to pick Bean up and cautiously take the knife away. She placed it on the counter, making a note to put it back later.

Sugar weakly smiled at her. "The Doctor was right, she really is a killjoy in the makin'," he commented, staring at Bean. Well, he was staring at her, but not truly seeing her. Rose knew he was seeing someone else when he looked at Bean, a different little girl with bright auburn hair. 

Bean promptly bit his finger and tried to wiggle out of Rose's grasp, so she set Bean down. And then immediately picked her back up because she was crawling straight towards the slightly open door. 

"Dear Destroya, you just love being annoying, huh?" Rose mused, "could you close the door for me, Sugar?"

Sugar nodded and reached towards the door, but it swung open before he could make contact with the handle. Thankfully, he jumped back to avoid getting hit, but in doing so knocked over Blue's boots. Bean laughed with glee. Rose figured she had already sensed the rest of the crew coming back, which was why she was heading towards the door.

"Rose? Sugar?" Neon's voice. He didn't sound worried, so the raid must've been a success. "Did I hit someone or did Blue put her toolbox in the doorway again?"

"Well, you almost hit someone, but it's aight, darlin', s' jus' me," Sugar grinned, and Rose found herself feeling uneasy at how quickly Sugar was able to mask himself. 

Neon poked his head through the doorway and beamed. "She didn't explode anything! Well done!"

"Yeah. No thanks to you for leaving me and this flirt alone," Rose muttered, and Neon patted her on the head.

"Sorry. But the mission was a success! We got a ton of food for the dust angels, and we got actual food! Like, actual apples n' some weird-ass lookin' yellow thing...dunno why it's spiky..." Neon continued to ramble, and Rose found herself smiling. The rest of the crew piled in through the door (with Cyanide elbowing Neon through because he was taking up space) and began unloading supplies.

Someone cleared their throat and Sugar looked up to see Snake and Discord in the doorway. 

"Hey, Sugar," Discord smiled, and Snake grinned with a loud "Yo!" Sugar smiled back and threw his arms around them, much to their surprise. Rose found herself smiling.

Blue made her way over to Rose and poked Bean's on the forehead, which made the girl bite her. "Ow! Dude, she's meaaaan!" She whined, holding her finger, "that's a rude baby!"

"Cute, though," Azure commented, "I mean, just look at her eyes."

"Whoa, they're really cute!" Cherry grinned, placing herself in between Blue and Azure, "what a pretty green color!"

Blue giggled. "She's goin' t' be a pretty killjoy. A mean one, but still. Aren't ya, Bean?" She cooed.

Cyanide rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered to Riot, who raised an eyebrow.

"...I'm a girl." "You're more of a desert dog than a girl." "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Sugar walked up to Rose after everything had been unloaded. Hysteria was packing up to leave, so Rose figured it was a goodbye of sorts.

"...Thanks for everythin', Rosie."

She shuffled her feet. She needed to apologize, and it needed to be now. "I'm sorry. For saying things. I should've minded my business..."

"S'aight," Sugar waved her off, "don't worry 'bout it."

Rose nodded, beginning to turn away, but Sugar spoke up again. "Wait, there's somethin' else I gotta tell you!"

She raised an eyebrow and he leaned in, whispering in her ear. 

"For the record, Discord and I are a thing."

She stared blankly at him, mouth agape. 

Sugar winked at her. "Jus' don't tell Neon."


End file.
